


Two hands longing for each others warmth

by keepitdreamin



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Matt and Foggy have made up, Post-Series, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, and the defenders are happening?, idk canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: “GIVE ME YOUR HAND!” Matt shouts, frantically because Foggy is currently hanging off the side of a goddamn building oh god oh god.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from vera-invenire:
> 
> 28\. “GIVE ME YOUR HAND” from [this post.](http://keepitdreamin.tumblr.com/post/155964468957/otp-quotes-challenge)
> 
> I had two thoughts upon receiving this message. 1) Someone in danger, holding onto a building for dear life and 2) Futurama when the Robot Devil sang “Give me your hand… in marriage.” This is what came from that?

When Matt hears _Foggy_ struggling against several guys on a _roof_ , he immediately drops what he’s doing, which is, unfortunately, fighting a guy in the process of taking down a small drug ring. The guy gets back up quickly and rushes for him as he’s distracted, but he doesn’t get far before Jessica takes him out herself.

“What the _fuck’s_ your problem?” she snaps sharply at Matt.

“I have to,” he waves his arm before darting and making his way to the top of the nearest building.

“Where _the fuck_ are you going?” Jessica yells after him and Matt pauses before yelling back, “Come with if you want. It’s your lawyer who’s getting beat up.”

They run—well, Matt runs, Jessica mostly leaps—as fast as they can. The guys seem to be pros, after Foggy for information on a case? But Matt can hear, he’s not giving anything up. Even as his breathing becomes more and more labored under punches and he slumps heavier onto the guy holding him up.

“Nelson,” Jessica growls when she lands on the roof. Matt’s going around the back, keeping to the shadows.

Foggy lifts his head from where it’d been hanging and grins (Matt can _feel_ the blood on his teeth and it takes everything in him to hang back). “Ms Jones. How lovely to see you again,” he says like this is how he spends every Friday night and Jessica’s appearance is a pleasant surprise.

The guys don’t bother with pleasantries, two immediately going for Jessica. Matt jumps out then to take the rest and that’s when the guy holding Foggy decides to cut a few of their losses and pushes him off the roof.

Matt’s blood goes cold and the next thing he knows, the two guys around him are down. He runs to the side of the roof—Jessica yells after him that she’s got the rest—and reaches out with his senses because _this can’t be happening no no no no no no._ But _there_ , there he is, clinging onto a decorative ledge a few feet down the side of the building, arms straining but still _alive,_ still _breathing_.

“ _GIVE ME YOUR HAND_!” Matt shouts, frantically because _Foggy_ _i_ _s currently hanging off the side of a goddamn building oh god oh god_.

Foggy tilts his head up and there’s a pause where the only sound is Jessica still fighting in the background. “No,” he says finally through a labored breath.

“Wha- _no?_ Foggy, give me your fucking hand!”

“No,” Foggy repeats and Matt doesn’t have to be able to see to know Foggy is sticking his chin out stubbornly. “Not till you apologize.”

“Is this _really_ the best time?” Matt asks exasperated. “Can’t this wait till you’re, oh you know, _not hanging off a building_?”

Foggy shakes his head sharply. “No, nope, nuh-uh. Because then _you’ll_ just run away again.”

“Foggy _please_ ,” Matt stretches out as far as he can, “just take my hand. I promise I won’t run.” (Vaguely, he’s aware that the fight has stopped and Jessica is standing nearby and this isn’t a conversation that would be happening between two people who don’t know each other, but fuck if he cares anymore.)

Foggy huffs what may be a laugh. “I’ve heard _that_ before. No,” he shakes his head again, “I’m staying right here till you apologize.”

Matt clenches his jaw. “Fine! Fine you stubborn _asshole_. I’m _sorry_.”

“And _what_ are you sorry for?” Foggy needles.

Matt hopes his glare is being conveyed through his mask. “Really?”

“Really,” Foggy asks smugly. “Unless you _want_ me to fall…?”

“ _Don’t,_ ” Matt says harshly. “Don’t even joke.” He takes a breath. “Okay. I’m _sorry_ I ran away when you proposed but I was… overwhelmed and I needed to do a lot of thinking and _fuck_. _I’m sorry. A_ nd I am willing to talk about this more in depth when _you’re not on the_ _fucking_ _side of_ _a fucking_ _building.”_

Foggy acquiesces and reaches up enough for Matt to grab his hand and pull him up. Foggy ends up leaning heavily against Matt while Matt runs his shaking hands over his body, cataloging bruises and cuts (no breaks, thank god).

“Proposed?”

Matt and Foggy jolt because they’d _both_ forgotten that Jessica was there.

“I’ve always wondered what Daredevil did in his free time,” she muses when neither spoke. “For some reason, I didn’t think it’d be my _lawyer_.” She snorts and that’s what breaks the tension. Foggy starts laughing helplessly, pressing his face into Matt’s neck. Matt rolls his eyes at both of them but even he can’t crack a bit of a smile.

-

“Hey,” Matt says while he’s making dinner a few months later and Foggy’s pouring over case notes on the table. “Give me your hand.”

Foggy reaches out to him without looking up, expecting to be handed a plate or a spoon to taste something. Instead, Matt takes his hand gently in his own and then there’s an unmistakable smooth shape being slid onto his ring finger. He looks up and Matt tilts his hand so he can see the ring: platinum with a gold inlay—an inverse of the one he has for Matt kept safe in his dresser. Well, maybe not so safe because Matt is offering him the box with his other hand.

“Matt...” he whispers as he takes out the ring. “Will you marry me?”

Matt’s smile is like a burst of sunshine and it _still_ , all these years later, makes Foggy’s heart flutter. “Yes. Sorry I was so late.”

Foggy shakes his head and says, “I’m not,” while he slides the ring on Matt’s finger. “I’m just happy we’re both here.”

(The dinner doesn’t get burnt and the case notes do _not_ end up scattered on the floor, but it’s a very near thing.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a future where Matt and Foggy make up but Foggy keeps his job at the other law firm (because I'm assuming he signed some sort of contract and just quitting isn't really an option when you're a partner? and also because he likes it there) and Matt is working as a public defender AND a Defender (wow, i'm so clever).
> 
> I spent a frankly ridiculous amount of time looking for a title before settling on [Still by Daughter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUWrcFpmI5U).
> 
>    
>  [Occasionally I'll write prompts from Tumblr.](keepitdreamin.tumblr.com)


End file.
